Migraine
by Lilith Yorlane
Summary: Rogue est malade. D'une de ces migraines qui vous empêche de penser. D'une de ces migraines qui vous cloue au lit sans pouvoir rien faire d'autre que d'attendre qu'elle passe. Mais Dumbledore a bien fait comprendre à Severus qu'il ne lui permettrait pas de rester dans cet état. Il le lui a fait comprendre de la pire manière qu'il aurait pu choisir. Et voici la réponse de Severus.


Pompompom... Me voici de retour avec une petite fic. Un O.S, pour changer.

Désolée du peu de nouveauté, mais entre le Japon, les cours, et les migraines (sans compter la flemme totale et le manque d'inspiration et l'absence totale de retours sur le dernier chapitre de la boite ), je ne poste pas beaucoup.

En tous cas, cet OS m'est venu hier, alors que j'avais une de ces migraines que rien ne fait passer. Ni le froid, ni le chaud, ni le repos. Alors je me suis demandé, je ne sais comment, ce qu'il adviendrait si cela arrivait à Severus. La réaction de Dumbledore, et la réponse Severus.

Merci à **Charonspass** pour sa bêta lecture. Je t'aime petite chouette.

Rating M, as usual.

* * *

_«_ _Albus,_

_J'espère vous connaitre assez bien pour savoir que vous verrez et vous intéresserez à cette lettre avant toute autre chose dans la pièce. Bien que j'en doute après ce qu'il s'est passé._

_L'absence prolongée de Black vous aura sans doutes fait comprendre qu'il s'est passé quelques chose de déplaisant._

_Et vous pouvez maintenant constater que c'est le cas._

_Je pense avoir pris cette décision depuis longtemps, depuis le jour où vous m'avez demandé de protéger le fils de Lily, depuis le jour où vous m'avez dit que vous saviez que Voldemort reviendrait. Ce qu'il s'est passé aujourd'hui n'a été que l'élément déclencheur qui m'a fait comprendre que c'était la bonne décision, la SEULE que j'aurais dû prendre bien des années auparavant._

_Sachez que je ne regrette rien, si ce n'est de ne pas avoir agi avant. Peut-être attendais-je ce signal qui me confirmerait que vous ne valez pas mieux que les autres, et vous me l'avez offert de la plus significative des façons._

_Cette gifle que vous m'avez assénée il y a un peu plus d'une heure je pense (j'ai cessé d'essayer de suivre le cours du temps depuis quelques jours), cette gifle, et cet ordre que vous m'avez donné, m'ont prouvé que vous n'êtes pas mieux que les autres, certainement pire que Voldemort lui-même._

_Lui, au moins, semble avoir un peu d'affection pour moi. Oh, je sais que vous vous dites qu'il n'aime personne, mais il ne se cache pas de sa haine. Mais il me détestait moins que les autres, c'est certain. Le simple fait qu'il m'ait écouté m'expliquer alors que je suis arrivé en retard lors de son retour prouve qu'il avait de la considération pour l'homme que j'étais. Le fait qu'il ait fouillé dans mon esprit pour savoir si ce que je disais était vrai m'a prouvé qu'il n'était pas prêt à me laisser partir avec vous._

_Mais aujourd'hui, je ne souhaite rien de plus que de me défaire de chacun d'entre vous. Tous autant que vous êtes, tous ceux que j'ai connus de haine ou d'affection, je ne souhaite que m'en défaire._

_Contrairement à ce que vous pensez, je ne suis pas un pion, ni un jouet, ni aucune marionnette de quelque sorte que ce soit. Et pourtant, c'est la seule manière que vous avez de me considérer. Vous m'ordonnez de faire ce que l'on me dit, sans rechigner. Tomber malade ne fait pas partie des possibles, encore moins si c'est mon esprit._

_Vous m'ordonnez de toujours être en pleine santé, d'avoir un mental d'acier et de faire ce que l'on me dit sans en éprouver le moindre remord._

_Mais personne ne peut ne pas éprouver de remord après avoir tué autant sans aimer ça. Personne ne peut supporter ça seul, et vous avez pourtant cru que c'était mon cas – pis encore, vous pensiez que je n'avais aucun regret dans ce que je faisais._

_Vous pensez certainement que j'ai fait tout cela pour Lili, en souvenir de l'amour que j'ai pour elle, mais vous avez tort – et moi au moins autant. J'ai fait tout cela uniquement pour moi, uniquement pour tenter de racheter ma faute mais Lili, ma douce Lili ne reviendra jamais. Et Potter a assez de de cette chance insolente pour pouvoir survivre sans mon concours._

_Vous devez avant tout comprendre que vous n'auriez jamais dû faire ce que vous avez fait. Me gifler en m'ordonnant de faire tout ce qu'il faudra pour aller mieux, pour pouvoir faire ce que VOUS voulez que je fasse… Sans comprendre que mon corps malade n'est que le reflet de mon esprit mourrant._

_J'ai déjà dépassé cette étape. Depuis longtemps Albus, j'ai fait plus que tout ce qu'il fallait pour aller mieux. Des potions, des potions, encore des potions. Puis sont arrivées les coupures, le seul moyen de soulager un peu la douleur qui me bouffe le cœur depuis tant d'années. Parce que oui, Albus, ne vous en déplaise, à vous, Potter, Black et tous les autres, j'ai un cœur. Celui-là même pour lequel vous avez prétendu montrer tant de considération durant toutes ces années – et j'y ai cru, petit imbécile que j'étais !_

_Et pour quoi ?_

_Pour m'enchainer encore à un énième enfoiré. Parce que vous êtes comme tous les autres, Albus. Comme Tobias, comme les Maraudeurs, comme Voldemort._

_Vous avez tous pensé pourvoir disposer de moi comme il vous plairait, en oubliant que vous aviez affaire à un être vivant doté d'une sensibilité._

_Si j'ai pu tuer Tobias, je n'aurais pas pu m'en prendre aux Maraudeurs. Parce que Lili les aimait trop, et je n'aurais jamais voulu la blesser plus que je ne l'ai déjà fait. Mais elle est morte, et j'espère vous laisser avec un Black assez traumatisé pour qu'il n'oublie jamais qu'il a été un acteur important dans la perte de ce bras aujourd'hui._

_Les sorts les plus basiques peuvent se révéler les plus efficaces._

_Encore une preuve que le chiffre 7 a de grandes propriétés magiques. Vous avez été 7 à m'avoir traité comme un moins que rien. Tobias, Potter, Black, Pettigrow, Lupin, Voldemort et vous Albus. Vous que tout le monde sorcier pense être le plus puissant, vous traitez les autres comme il vous plait, sous couvert de sourires et de regards pétillants._

_Vous pourrez faire ce que vous voulez de mon bras. L'envoyer à Voldemort pour lui montrer que vous n'avez pas été le seul trahit dans cette affaire, ou simplement lui expliquer pourquoi le lien entre lui et moi s'est brisé soudainement._

_Vous pouvez le garder – bien que je doute que vous le fassiez – pour vous rappeler de ce que vous avez fait de moi. Mais j'espère que le regard de Black suffira à vous rappeler que vous êtes le pire d'entre tous. Vous êtes la preuve vivante que l'enfer est pavé de bonnes intentions._

_Je pense que vous essaierez de le brûler, aussi j'espère avoir assez de force pour lui lancer un sort de conservation avant de vous quitter._

_Vous pourrez disposer comme il vous plaira des restes de ma baguette, que vous trouverez peut-être dans les cendres de mes quartiers, à Poudlard._

_Je ne suis pas votre jouet Albus, ni le vôtre, ni celui d'aucun autre._

_Je ne vous appartiens pas, ni à vous, ni à aucun autre._

_Je reprends aujourd'hui ma liberté. Si la guerre veut me trouver, elle saura où aller._

_Ne me cherchez pas._

_J'irai là où il me semblera bon d'aller. Je trouverai bien où me rendre utile, sans potion ni magie._

_Sachez seulement que, si je vois, aperçoit, ou entend parler de l'un d'entre vous, je n'hésiterai pas à vous abattre, avec un ou deux bras, baguette ou pas._

_Ne pensez pas non plus que je suis triste de me séparer des potions. Ce que j'ai fait de mon « talent » me dégoute tout autant que ce que j'ai fait avec ma baguette._

_Je ne vous souhaite rien Albus, si ce n'est de voir mourir autant d'enfants que j'ai dû en tuer « pour le plus grand bien », même s'il est fort possible que votre corps entier, sans potion ni sort pour l'en empêcher, nécrose au complet avant que vous ayez atteint cet objectif._

_Severus Snape._ »

Albus ne put que s'avachir sur le lit, ses yeux ne pouvant se détacher du parchemin qu'il tenait entre ses mains maintenant tremblantes.

Qu'avait-il fait ?

L'heure qu'il venait de passer à ruminer son geste, ses paroles, la résolution qu'il avait prise de venir s'excuser lui paraissaient à présent bien vaines.

Alors il chercha le bras, n'espérant pas le trouver.

Mais il était là, ce bras, fraîchement décroché du corps duquel il dépendait quelques minutes auparavant. Il était là, en travers du corps pétrifié de Sirius Black, dont les yeux le firent plonger dans un désespoir abyssal lorsqu'ils croisèrent les siens.

Il rendit sa mobilité à Sirius, qui envoya le membre encore chaud loin de lui. Puis il tenta d'essuyer le sang et la nourriture qui maculaient ses vêtements sans céder à la panique qui l'habitait.

Mais il ne put s'empêcher de vomir, il ne put empêcher les larmes de haine et d'impuissance de couler sur ses joues, il ne put empêcher le regard de pure haine qu'il asséna à Dumbledore.

* * *

Voilà, c'est fini. N'hésitez pas à me résumer la situation, que je sache si vous avec bien tout compris.

N'hésitez pas à me dire si vous avez aimé ou détester.

N'hésitez pas à aller lire la boite à fantasmes xD.

Votre dévouée,

Lilith Y.


End file.
